The Legend of the Spirits
by Yasoshi Yoshi
Summary: A twisting tale of suspense, revenge and world domination. My first fic. Please no flames. Flames are useless. Constr. Criticism is better
1. Legends

The Legend of the Spirits

Chapter 1: Legends

Adam Mandaro sat in his velvet chair watching the fire and began to think of a rarely told Egyptian legend from his childhood. The Legend of the Spirits, or so it was called, foretold of three spirits who have the ability of living forever, as long as they find a worthy host. The legend also told that whoever conquered all three spirits would gain the power to rule the world. This intrigued Adam, the billionaire CEO of Quasi Corp, had always dreamed of world domination, no matter how cliché it was, and decided to embark on a quest to capture these spirits. However, he needed a way to find them.

Within the month, Adam had taken a transatlantic flight to Egypt and was expecting to meet up with his guide at the airport. However, when the guide, Kashigi Matsuhari (who was a world-famous expert on Egyptian legend) was nowhere to be found, Adam began to worry. "Kashigi! Kashigi!" he shouted.

No one answered. The shouting continued and his fellow travelers began to label him as a random crazy man in the airport.

"Kashigi! Kashigi!"

Still no one answered, when running threw the doors came a 32 year old man from the Tokyo flight.

"Omachidoosama," Kashigi said frantically.

Adam just stared at him and eventually asked.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Kashigi replied. "My flight was delayed due to a freak dragon attack in the Mt. Fuji area. No planes in all of Japan were allowed to leave the ground until it had been subdued. Thankfully a legendary samurai rose from the dead temporarily to slay the dragon in a stunning two hour battle. The clashing of Katsuhara the Samurai and the red dragon was a complete spectacle and it was impos-" He was interrupted by the snores of Adam.

"WAKE UP! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU WHY I'M LATE. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Adam woke and said" Let's get down to business. We must find these spirits."

"Yes. Yes. Let's start that."

Kashigi then told Adam that the three spirits live within three items. The millennium rod, the millennium ring, and the millennium puzzle. These three items are of a group of seven, forged from the bodies and souls of thousands of thieves during the time of ancient Egypt. The millennium items were created, without Pharaoh Yami's approval in order to save Egypt. In later rimes, the spirits of Yami, Bakura and Marik were sealed in the puzzle, ring, and rod respectively. Throughout the ages, certain people have gained the ability to use these items, some for good, such as Yugi Moto, who solved the Millennium Puzzle that contained Yami, and some for bad. However, those who used the items for evil only used them that way because the spirits inside of the items took control of the mind and body of the user. Adam was amazed by this account and was eager to begin his adventure to becoming the supreme lawyer of the world. Kashigi, on the other hand had different plans.


	2. Marik

Chapter 2: Marik

Kashigi began directing Adam to the site of the first spirit, Marik. After a three day trek into the Egyptian desert, they stumbled upon the ruins of an ancient Egyptian village which, as legend told, held a family of grave keepers that protected the tombs of the pharaohs. One of the children of the family, Malik, was said to have killed his father with the Millennium Rod and thus released the evil spirit of Marik into his body. Marik used Malik's body as a puppet. It was Marik and the Rod, not Malik, who killed Malik's father. News had come to Kashigi that Marik/Malik had been seen back in his home, and so Kashigi decided that was the prime place to defeat Marik, the Spirit of the Rod. Adam searched the ruins for a secret entrance to the underground complex until he found a stone door hidden by the sand. Adam would never have found it if a gust of wind had not blown through the village at the very moment he was walking to the door. Adam and Kashigi slowly entered through the stone door. A rickety wooden ladder was their only way into the complex and they moved as slow as possible in order to quiet the squeaks and be as discrete as possible. This way, they would not alert Marik, and would have the element of surprise.

Adam and Kashigi quietly tiptoed through the rooms searching for Marik. One room. No Marik. Another Room. Still no Marik. They searched through twelve rooms with no sign of evil spirit number one until finally, by accident, they stumbled into a treasure chamber. Kashigi was tired and leaned on a wall causing a switch to be pushed. The opposite wall then began to create an opening in which one could enter. Pining over some of the gold was a grey haired man. This was Marik. He was dressed in a black silk cape and dueling garb. He meant business.

"What do you want?" Marik said in a coarse voice.

"I want your soul," Adam replied with incredible gusto.

"Then you'll have to duel me for it."

Adam agreed and the two entered in a shadow duel with the winner getting the loser's soul. After a coin toss, it was determined that Adam would go first.

"I'll place my Celtic Guardian in attack mode and place three face down cards on the field. Now you."

Marik then placed a face down defense monster and one face down magic/trap card. The battle went back and forth until Adam had 200 life points and Marik had 1300.

"I bet you regret ever challenging me Adam. Did you really think you could beat me?"

"I haven't lost yet." Adam said.

He then played Dark Hole and Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy every card Marik had on the field. He then used the last card in his hand, the one he just drew with the heart of the cards and resurrected the monster he just destroyed. Summoned Skull rose from the grave and had a stare of revenge set on Marik's face. Marik shivered and shook for he knew it was over. "SUMMONED SKULL. ATTACK!" Adam shouted.

Summoned Skull then released a large bolts of electricity that hit Marik head on. Marik screamed and his life pointrs dropped to zero. Kashigi handed Adam a soul jar to capture Marik's soul.

"I've won, so now give me your soul. It is rightfully mine."

Marik was flung into the jar in a spiral motion. Malik then awoke in a daze.

"What am I doing here?" he said.

"We just saved you from your evil counterpart, Marik."

Malik was dazed and confused about the whole situation and while Adam was consoling poor Malik, Kashigi slipped the Millennium Rod in his coat. He now only needed 2 more Millennium Items. He had already stolen the Millennium, Necklace, Millennium Key, Millennium Scales, and the Millennium Eye. With all seven items he, not Adam, would be the one to take over the world. After Malik had recovered, Kashigi and Adam head off to their next destination, and the spirit of Bakura. What Kashigi had his eyes on though was the Millennium Ring.


	3. Bakura

Chapter 3: Bakura

It was a cold Parisian night outside the Arc de Triomphe. Kashigi had informed Adam that Bakura had been seen "setting up shop" inside Notre Dame.

They headed toward the island and Adam thought, "How can I use these cold stone gargoyles to my advantage in defeating Bakura."

They entered the church and Kashigi had an ominous feeling that something was wrong. It was quiet. Too quiet. They inched closer and closer to Bakura's location when a crimson puddle appeared before them. As their eyes moved up the puddle they saw whose blood it was. It was the blood of Ryou who had just been murdered by Bakura, who had somehow still kept a physical form. Adam just stared at the corpse and Kashigi began crying massive puddles of tears. "NOT RYOU! ANYONE BUT RYOU!"

Kashigi screamed.

He then regained his composure and said "You'll pay for this Bakura."

Unfortunately, Kashigi would never be the one to defeat Bakura as the legend strictly stated that the same person must capture all three spirits and Kashigi needed Adam to keep destroying the spirits so he could gain all seven Millennium Items. Bakura just smiled and laughed. He was carrying a bloody red dagger mad of iron. This was no ordinary dagger, for no ordinary dagger could have caused this crime. This was a dagger forged from the hands of Masamune. This dagger had the ability to separate a spirit from a vessel and give the spirit a vessel to call its own. However, this needed the unwilling sacrifice of someone innocent and pure of heart. Bakura was the Spirit of the Ring and would be much more difficult to defeat than Marik for Bakura was one to not play by the rules. Kashigi knew of Bakura's mind games, but had no way of warning Adam. It was all up to Adam now.

"This isn't going to be a duel like that fool Marik challenged you too.This is going to be a shadow duel with a higher chance of failure. For you that is. As you know, I am a master of balancing acts, especially when it comes to all things dark so this duel shall be held outside. Scared yet? You will be. For this duel, each of us must duel while standing on a gargoyle. Whoever falls first, which should happen after 3 consecutive attacks, will lose their life and their soul."

Adam was in shock about this proposition, but Kashigi wasn't. He just kept reassuring Adam that he could do it. They headed to the roof of the building and whipped out their duel disks.

"Let's Duel!" Bakura and Adam said simultaneously.

The wind blew across the rooftop and Adam nearly lost his footing. Bakura just laughed and stood firmly on his gargoyle. The battle raged intensly as monsters battled monsters, monsters attacked duelists and death had nearly come. Bakura only needed one more direct attack on Adam when he played his final trap card to stop the attack. Bakura would need to attack three more times to win the duel. Adam persevered and eventually had the upperhand . Bakura had a Headless Knight and only a Headless Night. No Spell Cards. No Trap Cards. Just that and no more. Adam, on the other hand, had a Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, and a Baby Dragon. Adam attacked the Headless Night with the Dark Magician and then finished off Bakura with the remaining three monsters striking all at the same exact time.

Bakura lost his footing and while he fell screamed, "YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!"

Kashigi tossed the Spirit Jar to Adam who quickly sealed the soul of Bakura to keep Marik company. One soul left, and sadly it was the only one that wasn't really evil. Did that make him less dangerous, or more? Kashigi and Adam ran down to the main floor. Adam stopped at Ryou's body to mourn a little longer.

"Why did that bastard do this?" Adam muttered.

Kashigi never stopped; he just kept on running to the place where Bakura fell. He found it and snatched the Ring. Only the Millennium Puzzle was needed now to have complete control of the world. Adam noticed Kashigi was gone and rushed to the door, but he was somehow already back in Notre Dame before Adam had even turned around. One more stop. One more Item. One more Soul. Only one could rule the world.


	4. Yami Yugi

Chapter 4: Yami Yugi

The only place left to go was New York, New York. Rumor had it that Yami Yugi (a.k.a. the Pharaoh) was taking in the sights of the Big Apple while waiting for Seto Kaiba's new tournament which was to be held all over the city. By the time Adam and Kashigi reached the Big Apple, Yami Yugi/ Yugi Moto had already reached the finals on top of the Empire State Building. Adam took the elevator to the top for the finals match. What Kashigi didn't know was that Adam was Yami Yugi's opponent in the match. Adam had secretly been gathering all of the stars necessary to compete.

"What do you want? I don't think I've ever seen you in a tournament. How can a rookie like you make it to the finals of Kaiba's tournament when Kaiba himself didn't even make it to the playoffs?"

"What makes you think I'm a rookie?"

Adam slowly peeled off his face which turned out was just a mask. Everyone, especially Kashigi was shocked that Adam, the seemingly harmless billionaire duelist was actually the one and only Seto Kaiba. Yugi was forced to duel him because after all, he was in a tournament. Yami Yugi agreed to duel Kaiba and thus began the most intense battle ever witnessed by man since 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt. This was no shadow duel. It was just a friendly duel to see who would get the title of King of Games.

"Dammit! How can we get his soul?" Kashigi said to Seto.

"Don't worry I have a plan."

But the truth was, Seto didn't have a plan. He was just gonna wing it. "Seto. I know why you're here and what you want," said the Pharaoh.

"You want my soul so you can rule the world. Now both of us know that you can't beat me, and that my soul is and always will be locked in the Puzzle. Would you like a bit of knowledge?"

"OF COURSE!" Seto shouted.

"Your associate, the one that I'm sure you trust very much by now, Kashigi, is a traitor. He stole four Millennium Items and was using you to get the final three. Also, he isn't even Japanese! Show Seto who you really are."

"Bakura!" Anzu said.

"Where did you come from?" Seto asked.

"I was waiting for the duel to start," she said"Didn't you see me on the sidelines?"

Seto quickly replied saying in his normal cocky rich kid tone, "Why would I? Yugi is the only one I'm here to see. I don't care that much about his little friends."

"That's harsh" Joey said.

"Shut it Wheeler, you have no role in this matter. Let the grown ups talk."

After some more harshness from Kaiba, the Pharaoh redirected him to the real problem, Bakura.

"But I killed you in Notre Dame. I beat you on top of the gargoyles."

"Actually, you killed Ryou."

"NO NOT RYOU!" Joey screamed.

To which Bakura replied, "Yes Ryou, now in case you're interested, which I know you are, the corpse you saw in Notre Dame was merely a hologram made physical using my shadow magic. I told you that you hadn't heard the last of me. I'm just shocked that a smart kid like you fell for my plan so easily, but the hardest Millennium Item is still out of my reach. Damn that Puzzle."

"Yes and you will never get it," The Pharaoh said with confidence.

"I challenge you to a shadow duel," Bakura said

"Why should I accept?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill your precious rival, one Seto Kaiba"

Kaiba stood in shock. Would the Pharaoh actually save him?

"Of course he would. He would have too. He can't let me die" thought Seto.

"I accept."

The duel was about to start when Bakura suddenly froze and started spitting out blood. Seto had stolen the dagger of Masamune and used it to stab Bakura in the stomach, thus destroying his temporary shell. He then took the Spirit Jar, also stolen, and used it to seal Bakura in the shadow realm forever. Everyone stood in shock at the violence. Seto had a sense of déjà vu as he had seen this exact scene in Notre Dame. The dead body. The blood. The death however, was real this time.

"I can't believe you actually just did that Kaiba," Joey said.

"Wheeler, it had to be done. That freak was using me to rule the world. He had to be stopped before he brought harm to Yugi. I can't let him kill Yugi before I've had my own rematch can I."

"Same old Kaiba," said Anzu.

They all laughed and they started the final duel of the tournament.

"Just because you saved me Kaiba, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Pharaoh said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
